I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Post 3x09. Spoilers. What happens after the events of mid-season finale. Written before 3x10. KLAMILLE


**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **Here's an One-Shot I wrote a while back...**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Elijah Mikaelson returned home after securing Rebekah's body, he could tell that something was not right. It was like he could smell death in the air.

The Mikaelson's compound was in a eerie silence. Not a sign of life. All the Christmas light were taken down. Freya was pacing around the length of the compound. But what surprised him was that Hayley and Jackson were there. They had left after the celebration. _Why were they back?_

Only Niklaus wasn't there.

"What happened?" He asked, cautiously.

All of them turned to look at him, and he noticed that Freya and Hayley had tears in their eyes. None of them spoke for a moment.

It was Jackson who broke the silence and answered,"We were across the street when we heard a scream. Hayley said it was Klaus'. So we came over."

Elijah waited for him to continue but he didn't,"Would you mind elaborating?" Elijah asked.

"I think you should go to Klaus' room, 'lijah." Freya spoke in a broken whisper.

* * *

He wasn't prepared to see the sight that awaited him.

Klaus was collapsed on the floor, hugging what seemed like a limp body.

Camille's limp body.

Elijah felt a pang in his chest similar to what a human would feel if someone stabbed them with a hundred knives.

Elijah knew that even though his brother never admitted it out loud, but he loved Camille with all the love he had left in him. Suddenly, Klaus looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Do you see this, Elijah? All this blood… I, I don't even know what… how this happened. Elijah tell her to wake up, please. She won't listen to me. Why wouldn't she wake up? Elijah, please."

Elijah stood there, paralysed with the sudden turn of events. He hadn't see Niklaus this worked up since...since Henrik...

When their brother had died, Klaus had been devastated. At that time Rebekah had been the only one who was able to control and comfort Niklaus. Now, even she was gone. Elijah had no idea how he was going to deal with this Klaus.

"ELIJAH ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? TELL HER TO WAKE UP!" Klaus suddenly started wiping all the blood off her body, as if it would bring her to life. The hastiness of his movements scared Elijah that he might hurt himself or Camille.

 _He might harm Camille's body._

Elijah stepped forward, attempting to take Camille's body away from Klaus, but he refused to part with it as if his life depended on it.

Klaus was devastated.

The events leading to this point started recurring in front of his eyes.

He and Camille were so happy. Together. But then he woke up and there was blood. So much blood.

Camille made him better, humane. He was nothing without her.

He never even told her how much he loved her. No, she couldn't go like this.

He had promised her he would find her. He has to find her, bring her back again, for his own sake. No matter where Camille goes, Klaus would bring her back again.

Camille has to come back to him. He would perish if she doesn't. She had to come back.

Klaus clutched Camille's body close to his and buried his face in her neck. There was dried blood on her neck. yet it did nothing to Klaus. He didn't feel tempted at all. The pain of loosing Camille over taking all of his other senses away.

Suddenly there was a gasp. Both Elijah and Klaus froze. The gasp had came from Camille's body.

Klaus looked down into Camille's eyes. Her eyes were wide with confusion and the moment that cleared, they were filled with fear and underlying hint of anger.

Camille was terrified. Klaus could see that in her eyes. So he just put his arms around her even more tightly and hugged her to himself. The blonde bartender buried her face into the neck of the original hybrid, just as tears started flowing down her eyes.

"I'm dead. Aurora killed me. I'm dead..." Camille kept on repeating. Pushing her face deep into her shoulder and tightening her arms around his body, clutching to him.

"Shh..." He spoke, running his hands though her hairs,"It's okay. You're okay. We will get through this."

Elijah saw the couple for a while then left the room silently. None of then even noticed him leaving.

Both lost in each other.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? I wrote it before S03E10 but didn't get a chance to post it! Share your views! You know I love to hear them!**


End file.
